


Finding Home

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Natural Phenomena [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: In the beginning all was chaos. But then the worlds were built.
Relationships: zedaph/impulse/tango
Series: Natural Phenomena [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this was supposed to be similar to all the other parts of Natural Phenomena so far except my brain went "Bit what if this one had lore??" And also sheep.

_Waking was slow and fast all at once. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings, the cocoon of warmth surrounding him, the heat seeping into his bones and warming him to his core. He floated. Time was flowing, but its passing meant nothing. He didn’t know if seconds had passed or lifetimes when the world around him shifted and gently moved him, though he did not know where to yet. Red eyes opened to stare into the orange glow around him, and his face stretched into a grin, exposing his pointy canines. Exciting things awaited._   
  
Once upon a time, before the creation of the worlds, all was one. Everything floated together in chaos, without boundaries or rules. It could have gone on like this, but somewhere at the edge of the chaos a consciousness formed. It only took seconds to become aware. It took aeons to become aware. Time was still lost somewhere, unaware of its own existence. Once it had become aware the consciousness started to look outwards and regarded the chaos. There were things it saw and couldn’t name, an endless amount of concepts and things that it had yet to understand. And so it started sorting through the chaos and understanding. Some things were slippery, almost impossible to grasp out of the tangled mess; others came easily. Some did not yet understand themselves; some maybe understood themselves too well. Consciousness sorted through all of them patiently, disentangling the ones too wrapped around each other, and nudging others towards the ones they had lost in the chaos. Sometimes it would find clusters that had grown so tightly together that they had almost become one. Some of them Consciousness left as they were, but some…some it gently had to pry apart. They would never be as they were before, the way they had grown together would forever leave an impression. But they were too powerful together, they could not exist as one. When everything was sorted, Consciousness looked it over and started building. 

**His first taste of the world was of ash and sulphur and pieces of stone flung through the air. It was of everything from the ground to the highest reaches of the sky, and it was of particles moving too closely and the ozone smell when their energy got discharged. It was climbing to the highest point in the sky, and collapsing in a cloud of ash and heat, and rushing over the ground with nothing to stop him. It was exhilarating and happening too fast and too slow at once and it left his mind reeling and his skin itching with power even when the cloud had died down and he stood in the middle of a wasteland. He shook the ash from his brown hair and considered his surroundings for a moment before he picked a direction and started walking, the ash clouds still towering up into the sky behind him.**  
  
Building took a lot of time. Consciousness had to regard everything it had already sorted through again and figure out its place in the worlds. Some of them were easier than others, and some would need time to grow and become more aware and find their own place. And then there were the ones it had so carefully separated. Consciousness had to think for a long while about what to do with them. They would be drawn to each other, it knew, always searching for what was missing to make them whole, and they would eventually find each other. But they needed knowledge first; needed to grow into their own selves and know how to be separate. They had to learn control first so they would not misuse their power. Consciousness knew that this plan had flaws. Much could happen over time, but this was the best course of action it could charter. And so it began to scatter them.   
  
He was slow to wake, but then everything around him felt slow as well. For a while he thought things might get faster, but then the push was gentle, and he found himself slowly floating along through the grey landscape. He watched it curiously, until he was gently pushed onto solid ground. Slowly he got up, everything around him was grey and black, only in the distance could he see the ground evening out and slowly turn green. A sound made him turn around, and if it hadn’t moved he was sure he would have missed the animal standing between the rocks. The sheep bleated at him and slowly came towards him. It gently knocked his head against his hand and bleated again before it turned around and walked away again. Only when it turned around to look at him as if it wanted to ask why he was still standing there did he follow. 


	2. Home

Life was lonely at first. There was no one around for company, just a seemingly endless landscape of rock and ash. Life arrived slowly. Specks of green creeping ever closer, spreading and spreading and spreading. With the green came the animals, the birds and critters and predators. But they stayed away, instinct driving them into hiding when he was close. They knew what he was and they knew he was _danger_. The people were different. There was a deep, primitive, instinctual fear in them; something that told them what he was and that they should be afraid of him, but they weren’t. There was fear there, but it was overridden by awe. They saw the beauty in his power, and they revered it as the force it was, bringing death and bringing life. They left him gifts and they prayed to him and they asked him for advice. They were the first company he knew.

_He had people and their awe but something was missing._

**He had people and their fear but something was missing.**

He had sheep and people but something was missing.

There was an itch in his bones to complement the way he didn’t feel whole, and it built up and built up and built up until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he finally left. He would come back one day, he told himself. It wasn’t like he completely left the people alone. Not forever at least. But deep in his heart he knew that if he came back, it would be far in the future when his existence would be nothing but legend. And so he set out early one morning, past the traces of molten rock and the paths of destruction and death and walked. There was a world out there and he was dying to see it.

_Or maybe it wasn’t the world but the part of him that was missing._

**And maybe he was looking for a purpose that was less destructive.**

Or at least he thought about it. If he was honest he was content staying where he was and tend to his sheep. 

Wherever he went he tried to find what was missing to make him whole. But his search was fruitless. He spent time in different places, lived among the humans. Yet in the end his nature always caught up with him, and he left for their sake as much as his own. Not everywhere did they treat him with as much reverence as the first people had done. Sometimes they just feared him. Sometimes they did their best to be rid of him. In the blink of an eye years had passed, and decades had passed, and centuries had passed, and still he was wandering and searching.

_He was looking for his home._

**He was looking for his home.**

His home was with his sheep and his people, but it wasn’t whole.

_**When they found each other it happened in a thundering clash. Two forces of nature crashing into each other and feeding off each other. The sky was on fire before it collapsed into clouds of ash and heat and death, but in the middle of it all they were wrapped into their own little bubble of peace, completely ignoring the chaos around them; the way it seemed the world would almost be torn apart. Red eyes met brown and they both just**_ knew. _**Their connection was as old as existence itself. They were meant to be together. And finally they had found each other again. They both reached out at the same time, and then they met in the middle, bodies pressed together from head to toe, lips meshed together in a kiss as searingly hot as their surroundings, and as desperate as the people in the city far below them.**_

_He went to bed wrapped as tightly around him as he had been at the beginning of time, but somehow there was a space where none should be._

**He woke up not knowing where his own body ended and _his_ body began, but still he felt like he was missing a limb. **

He was with the sheep when he realised that something had shifted. He did not understand, but he would listen to his gut feeling and wait.

_**For a while it was enough like this, but they both felt the emptiness, and they both knew that somewhere out there was the one who was waiting to fill it. They traveled; they searched; they didn’t find for the longest time. They danced on ashen wastelands but it didn’t feel right anymore. They rested in the heat at the heart of the giant, but it felt cold somehow. Some nights they could only clutch at each other, trying to stave of the feelings of**_ wrong _**and** _missing.

The incompleteness was itching under his skin even more than it had before. He knew the sheep could feel it, and he knew the people could feel it. But he couldn’t help it, and the old women in the village smiled kindly at him as if they understood what he had not.

_**It felt like coincidence when they finally found him. Just chance nudging them in the right direction when they could have kept searching for millenia. But as it went their route got diverted and suddenly they** _felt. _**It was a song as old as time that drew them closer and closer until they stood in grey ashen fields of barren rock, looking down to the fertile pastures below and** _knew. 

He felt them before he saw them. A sense of rightness settling into his bones as they drew nearer. He stood with his sheep and looked up at the mountain, the only home he had ever known and he knew they were there. And finally he got what the old women had smiled about. 

_**He was surrounded by sheep when they first saw him. A mop of blonde hair, reminiscent of the landscape they had just come down from, surrounded by a flock of sheep. He looked up and kind purple eyes met theirs and everything fell into place.** _

They were still slow to realise what being whole felt like. Destruction and death were less in their wake these days because of him. His life was a little less calm and simple because of them. And when they all woke up together, limbs entangled until they didn't know which belonged to whom, it finally felt as it should. And when the village welcomed them with open arms and the old women nodded in approval they all realised that this was home. Sometimes the two still wandered, left for distant places to return as fast as they could. But that was their nature and he knew better than to stop them.

There was a feast in the market place under the giant tree at the centre of the village, and none of them needed the commitment for themselves, but the village had insisted and they had complied. And when their hands were joined together under the tree that had grown for centuries somewhere in the world Consciousness smiled. They could be together after all.


End file.
